koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao/Equipment
Equipment in Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao refers to items wielded by commanders to augment their combat abilities. Obtaining and upgrading equipment is essential to win battles as enemies will usually outnumber the player more often than not. Equipment is divided into three separate categories: normal equipment, artifacts, and relics. The first two are bought at shops or found as story battle rewards, though the latter is more difficult to acquire. Relics, on the other hand, can only be obtained from chests opened by the essence of the Four Gods. Mechanics Normal Equipment Standard equipment used by all units. Although they cannot be taken off by any means, players are free to sell excess amounts if necessary. All items under this category have four tiers that can only be wielded with the right promotion rank. Both weapons and armor level up through constant usage in battle, consuming certain items, or spending jade seals for experience points. Once a set of equipment has been maximized to their fullest potential, the next set will be unlocked for forging. Note that switching to superior equipment becomes more time-consuming as units rises in rank. ;Tiers *'Tier 1' - Has a maximum level of 2. Available to all classes by default. *'Tier 2' - Has a maximum level of 3. Available to all classes with a rank of 2 or higher. *'Tier 3' - Has a maximum level of 4. Available to all classes with a rank of 3 or higher. *'Tier 4' - Has a maximum level of 5. Available to all classes with a rank of 4 or higher. ;Levels *'Level 2' - Available by default. *'Level 2' - Can be fully raised with 20 Jade Seals. *'Level 3' - Can be fully raised with 60 Jade Seals. *'Level 4' - Can be fully raised with 120 Jade Seals. *'Level 5' - Can be fully raised with 400 Jade Seals. Equipment is also restricted by class. Front line units wield melee weapons, ranged units equip bows and siege weapons, etc. ;Weapon Types *'Swords' - Warlord, Footman, Outlaw, Navy, Swordsman, Emperor, Vermilion Bird *'Spears' - Spearman, Light Cavalry, Heavy Cavalry, Mountain Cavalry, Chariot, Swift Cavalry, Azure Dragon *'Staves' - Soldier, Dancer, Ursari, Pantheran, Clay Soldier, Clay General *'Fans' - Tactician, Sage, Demon, Musician *'Jeweled Swords' - Geomancer, Taoist, Marine *'Bows' - Archer, Mounted Archer *'Crossbows' - Crossbowman, Crossbow Chariot *'Catapults' - Catapult ;Armor Types *'Armor' - Warlord, Footman, Spearman, Heavy Cavalry, Mounted Archer, Chariot, Emperor, Crossbow Chariot, Swift Cavalry *'Robes' - Archer, Crossbowman, Light Cavalry, Mountain Cavalry, Catapult, Soldier, Outlaw, Dancer, Navy, Ursari, Pantheran, Marine, Swordsman, Musician, Azure Dragon, Vermilion Bird *'Dresses' - Tactician, Geomancer, Taoist, Sage, Demon, Convoy, Clay Soldier, Clay General ;Accessory Types *'Helmets' - Footman, Spearman, Navy, Clay Soldier, Clay General *'Gloves' - Archer, Crossbowman, Mounted Archer *'Boots' - Soldier, Outlaw, Dancer, Ursari, Pantheran, Swordsman, Azure Dragon, Vermilion Bird *'Instruments' - Tactician, Geomancer, Taoist, Sage, Demon, Musician *'Cups' - Warlord, Marine, Emperor *'Bardings' - Light Cavalry, Heavy Cavalry, Mountain Cavalry, Swift Cavalry *'Mounted Accessories' - Catapult, Chariot, Crossbow Chariot Artifacts While seemingly similar to normal equipment, artifacts provide unique enhancements and can be swapped between different characters. There are three types of artifacts available: story, strategy, and hero. Story artifacts are none other than the original rare items from Sangokushi Sousouden. They offer useful passives but do not generally affect stats. The player must fulfill certain conditions throughout Story Mode to obtain them. Strategy artifacts are more geared towards stat boosts and those with six or more stars offer better passives than story artifacts. While these are preferred more in PvP challenges, some alliance missions and Story Mode's Eternal difficulty setting forbid players from using them. Hero artifacts are unique items associated with a particular character. They mostly serve a cosmetic function by altering the corresponding commander's appearance while keeping their class type intact. These are currently available only in the Korean server. It is possible to create strategy artifacts in bulk using various resources and materials. Players may also spend a sum of gold to ensure that they obtain a specific type of artifact. Certain equipment types have a 50% higher chance of appearing based on what day it currently is. *'Weapons' - Tuesday, Friday, Sunday *'Armor' - Monday, Thursday *'Accessories' - Wednesday, Saturday Later updates allow artifacts to be upgraded with further stat increases and attributes, though this process requires silver coins and enhancement tickets to be spent. Players are given one chance to retry any artifact they obtain in case they are dissatisfied with their current result. *'Class 1 Cost' - 50 Gold Coins *'Class 2 Cost' - 100 Gold Coins *'Class 3 Cost' - 500 Gold Coins *'Class 4 Cost' - 1,000 Gold Coins *'Class 5 Cost' - 1,500 Gold Coins *'Class 6 Cost' - 3,500 Gold Coins *'Class 7 Cost' - 7,000 Gold Coins ;Craft Artifacts Produces a 1★ artifact by combining different materials together. The process requires 1 Gold Twine, 1 Silver Twine, 1 Refinement Tool, 3 Artifact Crafting Permits, and 50,000 Silver Coins for the creation of one random artifact. It costs 200 Gold Coins to exclude one type of artifact. Players have a 30% chance to create a 2★ artifact instead when crafting. ;Fuse Artifacts Fuses two artifacts of the same class into one artifact of a higher rank. When merging 2★ artifacts together, there is a 20% chance it may become a 4★ artifact. Likewise, fusing 4★ artifacts has a 10% chance of resulting in a 6★ artifact. It is recommended for players to combine artifacts of these two ranks in larger quantities. *'Class 1 Cost' - 142,500 Silver Coins *'Class 2 Cost' - 190,000 Silver Coins *'Class 3 Cost' - 380,000 Silver Coins *'Class 4 Cost' - 665,000 Silver Coins *'Class 5 Cost' - 902,500 Silver Coins *'Class 6 Cost' - 1,045,000 Silver Coins ;Convert Artifacts Converts an artifact into something else. A useful feature for players who are dissatisfied with the artifacts they currently have. ;Combine Pieces Creates new artifacts by combining artifact pieces earned from missions and special events. While the results are based on luck, players may opt to raise their chances for a better artifact by spending more pieces to lock out lower class tiers. *'Class 1 Artifacts' - 15x Artifact Pieces, 200x Gold Coins (Exclude Equipment Type) *'Class 2 Artifacts' - 25x Artifact Pieces, 600x Gold Coins (Exclude Equipment Type) *'Class 3 Artifacts' - 40x Artifact Pieces, 800x Gold Coins (Exclude Equipment Type) *'Class 4 Artifacts' - 70x Artifact Pieces, 1,600x Gold Coins (Exclude Equipment Type) *'Class 5 Artifacts' - 120x Artifact Pieces, 2,400x Gold Coins (Exclude Equipment Type) *'Class 6 Artifacts' - 200x Artifact Pieces, 4,000x Gold Coins (Exclude Equipment Type) *'Class 7 Artifacts' - 5x Class 7 Artifact Pieces, 6,000x Gold Coins (Exclude Equipment Type) ;Upgrade Artifacts Increases an artifact's overall power through repeated upgrading. Although the first upgrade is 100% guaranteed, subsequent levels will have failure rates that make the process tedious. Artifacts above the sixth level will revert a level back if upgrading fails. This can be prevented by using special tickets to mitigate failure or ensure success. The higher the artifact's class tier is, the higher the stat bonuses are. Conversely, upgrading higher classes cost more silver coins. *'Lv. 1~6 Upgrade Rate' - 50% *'Lv. 7~12 Upgrade Rate' - 30% ;Add Passives Attaches additional passives to a character's artifact of choice, though they must be upgraded to a certain extent beforehand. The type of artifact used determines what effects are available by random selection. Players are free to reset them in order to obtain the attribute they desire. *'Lv. 6 Upgrade Effect Cost' - 250,000 Silver Coins *'Lv. 12 Upgrade Effect Cost' - 500,000 Silver Coins Relics Introduced in a recent update, relics are a separate category of equipment that bolster the wearer's stats and attach minor passives. Each commander is given two sets of four relic slots. When combined together in a specific manner, they may even unlock unique buffs that cannot be easily countered or replicated. ;Relic Chests Opening relic chests earns the player a mark of protection from the Four Gods. Once 40 of them are accumulated, the next draw is guaranteed to be a 4★ relic. The protection gauge resets afterwards. *'1★ Relic' - 60% *'2★ Relic' - 25% *'3★ Relic' - 10% *'4★ Relic' - 5% ;Disassemble Relics Obtains souls by disassembling relics of the Four Gods. Can be used to make room for better relics. *'1★ Relic' - 8 Souls *'2★ Relic' - 20 Souls *'3★ Relic' - 50 Souls *'4★ Relic' - 150 Souls ;Fuse Relics Combines 4★ relics of the same attribute to acquire a relic with the attribute of the player's choice. However, the effects attached to the resulting relic will vary. Normal Equipment List Weapons= |-|Armor= |-|Accessories= Artifact List Weapons= |-|Armor= |-|Accessories= Relic List Relic List= |-|Combinations= Category:Items